gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 12
If This Feeling Isn’t Love, Then There Is No Love in the World. '(この気持ちが恋じゃないなら、きっと世界に恋はない。''Kono Kimochi ga Koi Janai Nara, Kitto Sekai ni Koi wa Nai.) is the 12th and final episode of the anime.' Synopsis Sakura discovers in her fridge the chocolates she had bought for Nozaki-kun for Valentine’s Day. She had really tried to give them to him, but he had spent the entire day dashing around school to get inspiration/scenarios for his manga. He loves Valentine’s Day because of the endless variety the event holds. Conversely, he hates White Day because all the decorations and gifts are bland. Because of his unusual behavior, he created “endless misunderstandings” with his classmates. Sakura tries to give him the chocolates now five months later. However, when she is carrying them, he bumps into her, and the chocolates fall to the floor. Fearing that she’s really angry, Nozaki eats one off the floor. That’s more than enough to make her happy. Seo, Kashima, and Sakura make plans to attend the summer festival. Sakura wears a traditional yukata whereas Seo and Kashima dress casually. Mikorin also wears a yukata; he compliments Sakura’s dress and then enjoys himself when Sakura compliments him. Nozaki and Waka are also here; Nozaki once again is looking for manga ideas. Suddenly Waka sees Seo with “a hunk” (Kashima). He can’t believe any boy would be interested in her because of her personality. Seo drags him away from Nozaki for some goldfish scooping. Kashima ends up with Hori-senpai who is also taking photos for background references. Sakura gets separated from the group and ends up bumping into Nozaki-kun. They start moving through the festival together. Suddenly it’s almost time for the fireworks, so they go to a jungle gym where they can enjoy the view. It’s difficult for Sakura to climb up, so Nozaki helps her. She immediately remembers the entrance ceremony. She was late, and the gate had been locked. She met Nozaki there, and he had lifted her up so she could get in the school. Sakura recalls that that was the moment she fell in love with him. She reflects on everything that’s happened, and says “I love you” as the fireworks are exploding. All at once, Nozaki turns to her. Afraid that he’s heard what she said, Sakura looks at him expectantly. However, Nozaki just says that he loves fireworks too. Quotes Nozaki (to Wakamatsu, about Seo): “And the woman heading this way will probably make your life miserable.” Nozaki (about Wakamatsu): “His imagination is more abundant than mine.” Sakura (to Nozaki, about her outfit): “You’re going to use this in your manga, right? If it’s wrong, you’ll be shamed at a national level!” Trivia The title of this episode shares the same title with Track 21 from Volume 2 of the OST. This theme is played in the final scene of the episode, starting from the ending credits. Nozaki’s younger brother, Mayu, makes a small cameo during the ending montage. Sakura wore different colored ribbons for the first time in this episode. Nozaki claims that he couldn’t recognize her because her ribbons were different. Category:Anime Category:Episodes